Angel of Mine
by Meru-desu
Summary: Whether you take it as 2nd generation or the generation previous, this does NOT have the Furuba cast in it. This has completely original characters, but don't let that discourage you from reading. Oneshot, songfic, SHOUJOAI. OCOC. GodRat. Chara. death.


**_Before you start reading, I want to warn you of a few things. One, this is a songfic. That means lyrics. It's a pretty song, so even if you don't read the 'fic, read the lyrics. Two, it's shounen-ai-- girl love, people.  
Anyway, this is my first fanfiction that I've managed to write and actually complete, so.. R&R? 3_**

**Angel of Mine**

_**By RikkaSohma**_

_You are everything I need to see_

_Your smile and sunlight makes you more to me_

_Love incarnate looking into me_

_Breaths of moonlight washing over me_

_Can I show you what you mean to me?_

Her head lay pillowed in my lap, ebony locks laced with crimson spilling over her bare shoulders and the blanket covering us, soft as silk as my own thin, milky white fingers passed through it. Her breaths came out in soft, slow whispers of air and her tired, chocolate eyes hidden behind heavy lids and thick, long lashes.

I couldn't help but think that she looked like an angel, her pale skin bathed in the moonlight, the slightest of smiles painted on her full, rosy, kiss-bruised lips.

_Angel of mine, can I thank you?_

_You have saved me, time and time again_

_Angel, I must confess:  
It's you that always gives me strength,_

_And I don't know where I'd be without you_

My heart skipped a beat when she stirred, her beautiful sleep-blurred, eyes fluttering open, making me think of a butterfly in the wind-- or perhaps the ones in my stomach and heart?

"Hey," ah, that voice, soft as a feather, clear as a bell and husky from sleep.

"Hey," my own voice, feminine, though nothing in comparison to the sweet sound of hers.

"You're still awake," she said, concern flitting into those big, round, half-lidded, sleepy eyes.

"I am," I know she's thinking I should be sleeping. 'It's bad for your condition,' she's probably thinking, 'and you should be getting as much rest as possible to get well.'

_'But I'm not going to get well. I'm not going to live past the next year at most,'_ I yearned to say it aloud, but didn't want to spoil the serenity of the moment.

She smiled at me, nodding in understanding, "At least try to get _some_ sleep."

"No," I couldn't help the astonishment in my voice. "Why would I sleep when I can watch you?"

The blush that pinkened her creamy cheeks made my heart leap with adoration. Was there anything that could not make me love her more?

When she sat up, I had to bite back the pressing urge to pout and draw her near again.

_After all these years, one thing is true:_

_The constant voice within my heart is you_

_You touch me, I feel I'm moving into you_

_I treasure every day I spend with you_

_All the things I am come down to you_

"Akamuri Sohma, do you not realize the seriousness of your well being? You're the head of the Sohma family! If you were to die, the problems there would be would--" she paused and took a breath.

"A lot of problems would arise. A lot of people would miss you, Aka-chan. I would miss you."

I felt tears sting my eyes, and fought to blink them back, willing them away before I spoke again, "I have no plans to die, Inaku, I promise you," I sighed, thinking about how I'd word what I was about to say next. "I don't plan to die, but the fact is, I will, and I'd rather enjoy my time rather than try to prolong the inevitable. And let's face it: No one but you would miss me, and that's okay," I smiled, "If I'm only missed by one person in this world, I'd rather it be you than anyone else.

Tears stung my darling Rat's eyes, spilling onto the blanket that barely covered her waist, down, and I thought she couldn't be more beautiful, her tousled crimson-tinted ebony strands falling just below the luscious swells of her breasts, her hands gripping the blanket at her waist and the glimmer of tears in her eyes. Her rosy petals of lips trembled and I pulled her towards me, wrapping my arms around her.

_Back in the arms of my angel_

_Back to the peace that I so love_

_Back in the arms of my angel_

_I can finally rest_

_Feeling you again around me_

As my Goddess held me tight to her, stroking my head in a comforting way that only she could do, I thought that she really didn't seem like a Goddess at all, but more of an angel. A Goddess you worshipped. An angel... An angel gave you strength, love, comfort. An angel was one who protected you, and being in her arms, I felt safe again, felt at peace. Felt that if either of us were to die that very moment, we'd go in contentment.

Sighing, I rested my head upon her breast, listening to her heart beat in synchronization with mine. Looking up at her, into her tawny, almond-shaped eyes, I took one of her hands and pressed it to my chest, allowing her to feel what I'd heard.

I felt my cheeks heat up, "It beats for you."

_Angel of mine, let me thank you_

_You have saved me, time and time and time and time again_

_Angel, I must confess:  
It's you that always gives me strength,_

_And I don't know where I'd be without you_

"And mine for you," but as if on que, her heart skipped a couple of beats and her hands moved from me to her chest. It beat again, but she only went into a fit of coughs.

The tears I'd managed to will away came spilling out, full forced, and I pulled her against me, calling out for someone to help.

Panicking, I laid her head in my lap and stroked her beautiful long locks of honey-colored hair, whispering words of reassurance, though I didn't know who they were for.

My precious Goddess-- no, angel, was dying right before my eyes.

_Angel of mine, can I thank you?_

_(Back in the arms of my angel)_

_You have saved me, time and time again_

_(Back to the peace that I so love)_

_Angel, I must confess:_

_(Back in the arms of my angel)  
It's you that always gives me strength,_

_(I can finally rest)_

_And I don't know where I'd be without you_

_(Feeling you again around me)_

They came in, tearing her from my arms to check her pulse and blood pressure, and who else knows what. I moved forward and took her hand, squeezed and felt her weakly squeeze back. She turned her head and her tired amber eyes met my damp chocolate ones. I saw her lips move, and I thought I heard her say something, but by the time it had registered in my mind, she was gone.

My angel had died.

_Without you_

They took her away, and somewhere in the back of my mind it registered that I was still naked, and I felt a bit of a chill, but that didn't matter. It also registered what she had said:

_"Top left desk drawer. I love you. Goodbye.."_

Still sobbing, I managed to pick my shaken and broken self up off the floor and walk on wobbily knees to my beloved's desk. In the top left-hand drawer, a letter lay in a simple white envelope with my name on it, scrawled in her beautiful writing: Inaku Sohma.

_My dearest,_

_I suppose now would be the time for the line, 'if you're reading this, I'm already dead,' but somehow I don't think that would suit the moment._

_I know you must be in pain, knowing that I am gone, but you mustn't fall too deeply into that pit of despair that so many before you have fallen into. You have too many people counting on you for your strength and guidance and too much of your life ahead of you to throw a portion of it away for me._

_I write you this letter because I have a task for you to fulfill. Until the next God is born, __**you**__ are the head of the family. I entrust all of my belongings to you, and pray that you can move on with your life. Remember, precious one, people die, but love is __**eternal**_

_I have died, but I will love you eternally, and though people may say that I have died for the sake of my family to live on, it is not true. They and I could never connect, as you and I did, even if our connection was... different. I have not died for them, my angel, I have died for __**you**__, so you have to live for __**me**_

_Live until it is your time. I will wait for you. I will wait for that time when I see you again, and when that time comes, I will love you as I have loved you before: always and forever._

_My angel, I love you._

_Goodbye._

_**-Owari-**_

**_Author's Notes: _**

Alright, since as much as I hate to say it, I actually care what people think of my writing. There's absolutely no point in flaming it, since it just makes YOU look bad. I like good reviews and constructive criticism.  
Yes, I realize that my writing gets repetitive. I've been told.  
Anyway, before it seems like I'm totally bitching out for something that HASN'T happened yet, I'll let you go review. 3


End file.
